


Jack-O-Lanterns and Pumpkin Seeds

by KasmiAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jack-o'-lanterns, Pumpkins, harvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiAnn/pseuds/KasmiAnn
Summary: Hermione shows Draco one of her favorite Harvest traditions.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2019





	Jack-O-Lanterns and Pumpkin Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. Thanks to my beta Pia for giving this a look. All mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Written for Hermione's Haven Haven Harvest 2019  
Prompt: Hermione/Draco/Pumpkins

“This is revolting Granger!” Draco exclaimed, pulling his pumpkin-goo covered hand out of the large pumpkin in front of him. He grimaced as he dropped the slop in the large water-filled bowl in the center of the table. 

Hermione grinned at him as she threw her handful of goo into the bowl, a few stray pumpkin seeds splashing out at him. She laughed at his indignant protest and replied, “But they taste so good!” “

“What do you mean they taste so good?? We’re going to eat this?” He glanced down inside his pumpkin and mimicked a gag.

Hermione laughed at him again. “We’re going to roast the seeds in the oven. Trust me, you will love them.” 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her warily and stuck his hand back inside his pumpkin, searching for more goo. He watched as Hermione removed a large pile of pumpkin guts and squeezed it between her fingers, giving off a rather disgusting squelching noise. She giggled excitedly and cleaned her hands off in the bowl, quickly digging back inside her pumpkin to get it fully cleaned out.

Once they cleaned out their pumpkins and got the seeds soaking in salt water (“Really Granger, saltwater?” “Yes, Draco, saltwater.”), Hermione pulled her chair next to him and sat down, staring intently at her pumpkin. 

“Have you decided what you are going to carve?” Hermione asked him as she tilted her head from side to side.

Draco stared at the pumpkin in front of him for a moment before he sneakily pointed his wand at it. “Done!” He exclaimed turning his expertly carved Slytherin crest towards her with a smirk on his face.

Hermione sighed exasperated and pulled out her wand to erase his masterpiece. “You promised you would do it without magic Draco. And really? The Slytherin crest? Can you get a bit more creative and unpredictable?”

He sniffed and turned his nose up at her. “The Slytherin Crest is quite creative and detailed thank you very much.” He turned his attention back to his bare pumpkin as she started tracing an outline on her pumpkin with a muggle pen. “Remind me again, why no magic?”

“Because I want to do it the way I used to with my parents when I was a kid.” She replied, sticking her tongue between her lips as she concentrated on the design in front of her.

“Did you just use your dead parents to guilt me into this?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She looked up at him, her eyes innocently wide and nodded. “Yep. I sure did.”

He sniffed at her again.” You don’t play fair Granger.”

“When have I ever with you Malfoy?” She responded with a sweet smile, pulling out a tiny carving knife and stabbing her pumpkin with emphasis. 

He clutched at his heart and gasped. “You wound me!”

She threw her head back and laughed. 

Draco smirked at her and slumped over his pumpkin to get started on his new design.

Quite a bit of time passed during which Hermione took a break to put the pumpkin seeds in the oven, calling out the steps she was doing after Draco refused to stop and help. (“Yes I heard you, Granger. Roast on low for 2 hours. Yada yada.”)

She returned to find him intently sawing at his pumpkin with the tiny knife in his large hands. She leaned over to get a look and he growled, (actually growled!) at her and covered the pumpkin with his upper body. “No peeking!” he hissed at her. 

She threw up her hands in defeat and sat back in her chair grinning from ear to ear. 

When she exclaimed “done!” sometime later, Draco waved her off and muttered incoherently. 

When the timer on the oven dinged that their seeds were ready, Draco wiped a few beads of sweat off his brow, his face mere centimeters away from his pumpkin in serious contemplation. 

Just as Hermione walked back in from their kitchen with a bowl full of still-warm seeds, Draco leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head groaning loudly.

“Done!” He exclaimed while wiping his hand over his face.

Hermione sat down next to him again and set the bowl in between them, curling her legs under her on the chair.

“Oh good! Perfect timing.” She grabbed a handful of pumpkin seeds and popped a few into her mouth, munching contentedly. She pointed to his pumpkin and said, “Let’s see.”

Draco tutted his tongue at her. “No way Granger, you first.” 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned her pumpkin towards him smiling smugly. At first glance, Draco thought he was looking at a disfigured creature, perfect for the spooky season. Instead, he realized she had carved the face of Crookshanks, the evil little bastard that was still alive and hated Draco. 

“Really, Granger? You accuse me of not being creative enough and you carve the demon cat?” Draco rolled his eyes at her.

“Draco! Crooksy is not a demon cat! You just have to get to know him better.”

“Right. Four years together, 2 years living together and that cat still hates me.” Draco looked over to the couch where the orange menace was staring at him intently and gestured wildly in his direction. “See? Look at him glaring at me!” 

“Oh, you’re overreacting,” Hermione said, swatting his arm. 

Draco gave the cat one last glare before turning his attention to the bowl of seeds that was giving off a rather pleasant aroma. He grabbed a small handful of the seeds and glanced up at Hermione. “So, you eat the whole thing?”

She nodded. “Well, I do anyway. Some people break the shell apart with their teeth and eat just the inside but I like them whole.”

Draco nodded back and put a few into his mouth. After a few moments, he grabbed another handful and ate a few more. “You were right Granger, these are pretty good.”

Hermione grinned at him excitedly. “Enough stalling Draco, I want to see your pumpkin!”

Draco tossed the rest of the seeds into his mouth and wiped his hands on his trousers. “Prepare to be dazzled, Granger.”

Draco turned his pumpkin in her direction to show off an intricately carved tree looking quite similar to the whomping willow from Hogwarts in full bloom. In the middle of the trunk he had carved letters and upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that they read 

D.M.  
<3’s  
H.G.

“Aw, Draco, you big softy,” Hermione said to him as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Draco pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. “Only for you love, only for you.”


End file.
